<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand (take my whole life too) by petitfleur (moonfleur)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555220">take my hand (take my whole life too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur'>petitfleur (moonfleur)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Soft Boys, Weddings, ft. that yacht they danced on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, the lights overhead make it look like there are stars in his eyes. </p><p>When Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, he is the only star he sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 4: Non-AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand (take my whole life too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Snapshots Challenge 4: Canon Compliant/Non-AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun has started to set, it douses the Seoul skyline in hues of oranges and reds, warm sunlight reflecting off the giant glass and metal buildings that line the edges of the river.  The air itself isn’t as warm, the cool autumn breeze blows about him as he stands, hands perched on the cool metal railing of the yacht. It is just shy of cold and he is once again thankful that they had picked a date that was closer to the end of summer than the middle of fall.</p><p>Around Mingyu, the hum of conversation fills the air. Most of the members are spread out on the deck, gathering in small groups amongst themselves as the music had slowly faded into the background following the end of the first dance. </p><p>He swirls the glass of champagne in his hand, smiling when he hears a shout come from behind, unmistakably Seokmin who has probably stumbled into another trap set by one of the hyungs. He turns just in time to find Seokmin shoving at Soonyoung who is laughing at him, loud and easy, carefree in a way they haven’t been in a while. In a long while.</p><p>“Never thought we’d actually be back here,” a voice sounds from beside him and he turns to find Wonwoo, a small smile on his face that is soft and oh, so fond as he looks up at Mingyu. The fairy lights above them reflect against the darkness of Wonwoo’s eyes making them look like they are filled with stars and Mingyu can’t help but bend to press a small kiss to his lips. There is a slight tremble to his voice that belies his true state and Mingyu wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer in an attempt to both warm him and keep him out of the wind.</p><p>“I promised you that we would come back,” Mingyu says, smiling when Wonwoo tucks himself further into Mingyu’s side, arms coming up to wind themselves around Mingyu’s waist. “I didn’t think it would be this cold though. Perhaps we should have done this in the summer.”</p><p>At that Wonwoo laughs, a low rumbling sound that falls over Mingyu like a blanket of warmth, it brings him back to other places, other times, of late-night conversations lost to the darkness of their room. He reaches for Mingyu’s glass and helps himself to a sip, smirking slightly when Mingyu makes a small, affronted noise at having his drink blatantly stolen from him. “And what? Had everyone melt in their suits?” He squeezes Mingyu’s side lightly. “I can take a little bit of cold. Besides, I have you to warm me up.”</p><p>“I knew it,” Mingyu says with an exaggerated pout. “I knew you only loved me for my warmth.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs again, music to his ears as he shifts so that he is standing in front of Mingyu now, arms still locked in place around his waist. A familiar warmth, a familiar weight. “I love you for so much more, Gyu. You should know that by now. It’s been, what, five years now since the last time we stood on this boat and you told me you loved me for the first time?”</p><p>Mingyu smiles at the memory. It had been a night of celebration; Seventeen had sold their third million, they’d had a successful round of comeback promotions, no one had been injured this time around. Mingyu remembers being high off the sense of achievement they’d all felt that night, and also maybe slightly high off the multiple glasses of wine and champagne they’d drunk once they’d wrapped up the filming of their special Home Run video. </p><p>He’d grabbed Wonwoo, red-faced and eager, and had pulled him away to the edge of the deck, (much like they are now actually) and told him he loved him. Wonwoo, of course, had laughed in his face because he’d thought that he was joking. Later, fueled by alcohol and the high spirits of everyone, Mingyu had kissed him and that had put all of those thoughts to rest.</p><p>“Hey.” Wonwoo’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks down, sheepish, only to find Wonwoo gazing up at him with that perfect mix of fondness and exasperation only he can muster. He cups Mingyu’s cheek, thumb stroking at the crest of his cheekbone gently. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“Back to that night,” Mingyu says, pressing a kiss to the palm of Wonwoo’s hand. “You laughed at me then, do you remember? When I told you I loved you?”</p><p>Wonwoo snorts, shooting Mingyu a playfully dirty look. “How could I forget? You’ve reminded me of it every year since then. Some boyfriend you were.”</p><p>“Husband,” Mingyu corrects and it sends a jolt of electricity running through him, like saying the word aloud had solidified it, made it all the more tangible. A part of him can’t really believe it still and he wonders if the entire day has been some kind of elaborate lucid dream. But then he feels in, the touch of the ice-cold metal against his cheek where Wonwoo’s hand is still resting, and it’s like something inside of him falls into place.</p><p>He reaches for Wonwoo’s hand, brings it down to his lips where he presses them against the silver band, a mirror of the one he has on his own hand. Wonwoo’s cheeks are flushed the prettiest shade of rose when he looks up at him but he doesn’t look away, sure of them in a way he’s always been even if he had laughed that night.</p><p>“Sometimes, I can’t believe you said yes,” he whispers against Wonwoo’s skin, warm breath fogging up the metal of the ring. “I can’t believe you agreed to be mine.”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, a warmth in his eyes that Mingyu feels deep in his chest. He takes Mingyu’s hand and presses his own lips to Mingyu’s ring before kissing him, soft and gentle. “I was always yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it ♥︎</p><p>If you don't already know, this was brought about by them in those suits in <a href="https://youtu.be/1K5XEL93EZc">that video</a>.</p><p>Find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/moonfleur_">twitter</a> or <a href="http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_">curious cat</a> ♥︎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>